


Monster

by Tazz_Dieudonne



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Monsters, My First Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tazz_Dieudonne/pseuds/Tazz_Dieudonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanmix about Jackson Whittmore and the emotions he keeps buried deep inside (slight Jackson/Lydia).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

  


**Right Now- Ryan Star**

(after the bite a goodbye to his old life in anticipation of a new and better on)
    
    
    I’m burning all the things you gave me 
    Erasing all my memories 
    I thought you where the one to save me
    I was so naive
    
    I’m about to lose control 
    Now I’m going to let it go
    Yesterday day is history
    Tomorrow may not come
    I’m gonna run to the horizon
    We are strong we are young
    
                

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rdlS8pvu3rc>)

**This Means War- Nickelback**

(Jackson to Scott)
    
    
    You’ve gone to far
    Who do you think you are
    This is what you came for
    This means war
    
    There’s not getting out and now you gatta wander
    Who will dig you out when your 6 feet under
    And he only thing to save in the banner that you wave
    To be wrapped around your grave
    
                

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bcbi6W93r7c>)

**House of Wolves- My Chemical Romance**

(The night of the first full moon)
    
    
    Well, I think I'm gonna burn in hell,
    Everybody burn in hell right down.
    And say What I wanna say
    Tell me I'm an angel,
    Take this to my grave.
    Tell me I'm a bad man,
    Kick me like a stray.
    Tell me I'm an angel,
    Take this to my grave.
    
    You better run like the devil,
    'Cause they're never gonna leave you alone!
    You better hide up in the alley,
    'Cause they're never gonna find you a home!
    And as the blood runs down the walls,
    You see me creepin' up these halls.
    I've been a bad motherfucker
    Tell your sister I'm another
    
                

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j6SuAm7mxpA>)

**Animal I Have Become- Three DaysGrace**

(Jackson’s nightmarish rejection of the wolf bite)
    
    
    I can’t escape this hell 
    So many times I’ve tried 
    But I’m still caged inside
    Somebody get me through this nightmare
    I can’t control my self
    
    Help me believe it’s not the real me
    Somebody help me tame this animal 
    
                

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xXDC89tZ4IQ>)

**Every you and Every Me- Placebo**

(When Jackson is in the process of turning in to the kanima, willing to do Matt’s bidding)
    
    
    My body’s broken yours is spent
    Carve your name in to my arm
    Inside of stressed I lay here charmed
    Because there’s noting else to do
    Every me and every you
    
    There’s never been so much at stake
    I sever my head up on a plate
    
                

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9WYrC5famOg>)

**Kill All Your Friends- My Chemical Romance**

(The Kanima’s mind)
    
    
     And we are about to sell it because it’s tragic with a capital T
    Because we all wana party when the funeral ends
    And we all get together when we burry our friends 
    
    Because we are all a bunch of animals who never paid attention  school
    So tell me all about your problems
    I was killing before killing was cool
    
                

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yFBXprHaUXU>)

**Nothing Else Matters- Metallica**

(interlude)
    
    
     So close no matter how far
    Couldn't be much more from the heart
    Forever trusting who we are
    And nothing else matters
    
    Never cared for what they do
    Never cared for what they know
    But I know
    
                

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_FydwthgLeM>)

**Kill Me I’m a Monster- AWIM**

(Jackson angsting over being a monster)
    
    
    Loving your dream,  Carrying your pain.     
        Watching me going   Slowly to my grave.
    Kill me I'm a monster   
       You made me cruel but I'm    
       Not a failure.   
       Kill me I'm a monster    
       I beg you now cause I'm      
       Not a killer.    
       Heal me I'm a monster    
       You spill my blood cause I'm     
       just a dreamer. 
       Kill me I'm a monster    
        You made me cry it will  
    Soon be over.
    
                

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VGwpmcpLzdQ>)

**Pieces- Red**

(Lydia/Jackson song)
    
    
    A broken mess, just scattered pieces of who I am
    Tried so hard
    Thought I could do this on my own
    I've lost so much along the way
    
    Then I see your face
    I know I'm finally yours
    I find everything I thought I lost before
    You call my name
    I come to you in pieces
    So you can make me whole
    
                

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Uw8mIcQJn8>)

**Anthem of the Angels- Breaking Benjamin**

(When Derek and Peter Kill Jackson and he lets them because he’s a monster)
    
    
    Cold light above us 
    Hope fills the heart 
    And fades away 
    Skin white as winter 
    As the sky returns to grey 
    Days go on forever 
    But I have not left your side 
    We can chase the dark together 
    If you go then so will I 
    
    There is nothing left of you 
    I can see it in your eyes 
    Sing the anthem of the angels 
    And say the last goodbye 
    I keep holding onto you 
    But I can't bring you back to life 
    Sing the anthem of the angels 
    Then say the last goodbye 
    
                

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QB3pxBDZvf4>)

**Monsters- Matchbook Romance**

(Jackson’s wolf)
    
    
    It came as no surprise
    You bring me back to life 
    Believe me
    "You bleed for me, I'll bleed for you"
    I caught you walking through walls
    Drowned with applause
    From the world that makes me crazy
    
    We are
    We are the shaken 
    We are the monsters 
    I’m Underneath your bed
    Believe what you read
    We are
    We are mistaken
    We are the voices 
    Inside your head
    Believe what you see
    
                

(<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uxurZPG1k-M>)

  * 



End file.
